D'ombre et de lumière
by Aliocha
Summary: En définitive, ils n'étaient que deux anciens ennemis qui s'étaient ratés. Perona l'avait senti dès le départ, même si elle avait cru pouvoir rattraper les morceaux, changer cet état immuable des faits. Mais pour qui a le cœur aussi pourri par les ténèbres, l'expérience du clair-obscur a quelque chose d'infiniment amer... Perona et Perona/Zoro Centric.


Hallo !

Bon ben, finalement, j'ai quand même eu le temps d'écrire un peu pendant mon premier mois en Hollande XD. Mais faut dire que j'avais déjà commencé ce OS avant de partir, et que ça fait longtemps que je le rumine, alors en m'y collant un petit peu tous les soirs...

Ce qui suit est un court One-shot centré sur Perona et sa relation avec Zoro pendant l'ellipse de deux ans (pas de romance). Depuis le temps que je veux écrire un truc sur ces deux-là.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece est toujours la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, aux dernières nouvelles.  
Et les noms des auteurs des deux citations utilisées sont précisés au début et à la fin de la fic.

Or donc, bonne lecture à vous. Je suppose que je ne vais pas arrêter d'éditer ce texte après publication, comme d'habitude, mais bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_**.**_

_**D'ombre et de lumière**_

_**.**_

« On ne pourrait pas apprécier la lumière, si nous ne connaissions pas les ténèbres. »

— Mick Deev

* * *

Si on lui avait demandé, trois jours avant sa rencontre avec Bartholomew Kuma, ce qu'était son jardin secret, Perona aurait répondu avec un ravissement non dissimulé qu'il s'agissait de cette porte, là-bas, derrière laquelle on pouvait prendre le thé avec d'adorables peluches et discuter d'histoires d'horreur toute la nuit. Son nid douillet, son chez elle, un espace où on lui passait tous ses caprices, sans quoi elle vous faisait tomber en dépression avec l'un de ses spectres. Son pouvoir, vraie bénédiction, servait tous ses intérêts. Et puis, traverser les murs et voler dans les airs, c'était vraiment le pied. Qui n'avait jamais jalousé cette habilité, en la rencontrant ?

Maintenant, refermons cette porte à mille lieues de l'endroit où Perona se trouvait actuellement, et contemplons la funeste réalité. Oh, bien sûr, le lieu en lui-même ne lui déplaisait pas c'était lugubre, en ruines, ça sentait le vieux, la poussière, l'abandon, et c'était presque désert. Presque.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle croyait Moria mort et qu'elle était condamnée à rester sur cette île peuplée des deux hommes les moins mignons que la terre ait engendrés, Perona aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à Thriller Bark, auprès de son maître et de ses amis zombéifiés. Là-bas, on lui avait attribué un poste à la hauteur de ses compétences, dans un endroit qui correspondait en tout point à celui-ci, les zombies en moins, et on avait reconnu son influence. Ce « on » comprenait, quoi qu'on en dise, beaucoup de morts-vivants, mais au moins n'avait-on jamais remis en cause sa place au sein de la hiérarchie établie.

Se dire que cette douce époque était révolue était profondément affligeant. Presque aussi démoralisant que de s'auto-déprimer avec un Negative Hollow.

Pourtant, ses peluches à l'état de décomposition, ses zombies sans cervelle et ses fantômes dérisoires n'étaient-ils pas une bien piètre compagnie ? Aucun n'était fait de chair et de sang, ni mu par une volonté propre. Ils n'étaient pas ses pairs, ils étaient ses esclaves. Quand elle y songeait, même ses anciens compères, Absalom, Hogback et les autres, n'avaient été que des collaborateurs dont le sort lui importait peu.

Se rangeait-elle parmi les bonnes personnes ou les viles ? Perona n'avait jamais bien su. Son opportunisme avait toujours dicté sa conduite. Le critère de sélection pour élire le camp dans lequel elle se placerait, c'était son confort personnel : des amis peluches, un décor si possible macabre, du thé en veux-tu en voilà, et quelqu'un pour lui rappeler son utilité, éventuellement, parce qu'il était tellement plus reposant d'exécuter des ordres sans réfléchir que de s'encombrer de responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas les épaules pour diriger, c'était un fait.

Mais elle se moquait bien de tout le manichéisme du monde, puisqu'à présent, Perona n'appartenait à aucune des parties qui se faisaient la guerre. Volatile, indifférente à l'agitation qui régnait sur les mers, elle se situait dans un camp qui _n'existait pas_. Dans les coulisses du monde ? Non, plutôt les oubliettes. Bien loin des projecteurs.

Privilège ou malédiction ? Le hasard l'avait toujours conduit à se frotter aux puissants de ce monde. Elle avait été au service de Moria, complice consciencieuse et sans scrupules de ses méfaits – seule la liberté relative dont elle jouissait alors lui avait importée. Puis, Bartholomew Kuma l'avait expédiée dans cet endroit aussi accueillant qu'un cachot d'Impel Down ; et à qui appartenait l'unique demeure de l'île ? À un autre grand corsaire ! Celui-là non plus, Perona ne l'aimait pas. Ses topazes aussi pourfendeuses que sa gigantesque lame lui faisaient froid dans le dos, sans parler du fait qu'il avait l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Quand elle ne pouvait éviter sa présence, elle observait un silence prudent, à moins qu'il ne lui adresse la parole – ce qu'il faisait, de toute manière, très compendieusement.

Elle était un moucheron qu'on pouvait écraser facilement s'il se faisait trop remarquer, un moucheron que laissait vivre Mihawk sur son domaine, par négligence ou par indifférence, mais certainement pas par charité ou bonté de cœur. Il ne lui prêtait de toute façon pas plus d'attention qu'aux toiles d'araignée tissées entre les antiques meubles du vaste château, et dans lesquelles il espérait peut-être que le moucheron qu'elle était se prendrait un jour.

Au fond, elle était elle-même un fantôme. Transparente. _Qui n'existe pas_, en théorie. Un insecte, bien un peu geignard pour ceux de son espèce, mais un insecte invisible sans appartenance à aucune entité : ni les bons, ni les mauvais, ni les marginaux elle n'avait ni famille ni amis.

Si elle envoyait des spectres dans le corps des autres, c'était peut-être pour les voir encore plus anéantis qu'elle, finalement. Pour leur faire comprendre ce que ça _faisait_ de se sentir ainsi plus bas que terre, de passer du coq à l'âne sans transition, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. La seule initiative qu'elle ait jamais prise fut celle de s'enfuir de Thriller Bark, pour espérer survivre. Mais à quoi bon survivre, petite luciole, si tu ne peux même pas briller la nuit, comme tes consœurs ?

Avoir mangé un fruit du démon et officié dix ans auprès de Moria ne faisait même pas d'elle quelqu'un de recherché, ou de potentiellement dangereux. Autrefois, elle avait eu confiance en ses moyens de défense qu'elle considérait infaillibles mais depuis sa défaite face à ce pirate au long nez, l'homme qui avait toujours le moral à zéro, toutes ces certitudes s'étaient vues menacer d'une remise en question.

Elle ne représentait même pas quelque chose de cher pour qui que ce soit. Personne ne se souciait qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure.

Alors Perona riait très fort. _Ha lah, ha lah, ha lah_. Et son rire résonnait longtemps, longtemps, et il faisait taire la peine, et il n'y avait plus de place pour la vacuité. Le bruit était à sa consolation ce que le silence était à ses larmes. Qu'elles pesaient lourd, ces larmes, quand elles faisaient couler son rimmel noir !

Un jour aussi gris qu'un autre, un individu atterrit à Lugubra, troublant son morne quotidien. Perona remercia les dieux pour lui offrir cette distraction de choix, puis les maudit aussi sec quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'un des hommes de ce satané Mugiwara qui avait ruiné sa vie. Qu'il aille au diable !

Et puis, par curiosité ou parce qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, elle soigna le nouvel arrivant du mieux qu'elle put. Leur combat était fini, Moria vaincu, et elle ne travaillait plus pour lui se battre aurait été dénué de sens. À en juger par son attitude, le pirate avait également décidé qu'il en irait ainsi, car, son tempérament bougon mis à part, il ne montra nulle hostilité à son égard. Perona se surprit, plus tard, à regretter cette tournure des choses qui avait forgé leur relation pacifique, à défaut d'être amicale. S'il l'avait considérée comme étant toujours une ennemie, au moins aurait-il été obligé de reconnaître son existence et sa valeur.

À défaut de trouver un but à sa vie, elle s'intéressait à celui des autres. Monkey D. Luffy, l'électron libre qui avait mis sens dessus dessous toutes les autorités gouvernementales, ce garçon pour lequel Zoro mettait de côté son ambition et suppliait à genoux le maître des lieux de le prendre comme disciple, l'intriguait également. Leur rencontre n'avait été que brève, mais plus elle en entendait parler, plus elle éprouvait de la curiosité à son endroit – en dépit du fait qu'il soit indirectement à l'origine de son infortune. Mais pour l'instant, c'était à son second qu'elle avait affaire, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'être un étrange spécimen, lui aussi. Entre son sens de l'orientation plus que déplorable – pardon, elle voulait dire _inexistant_ – et son comportement suicidaire en tenant tête à Mihwak et aux babouins enragés de l'île, il y avait de quoi s'affoler. Ce Luffy ne recrutait donc que des crétins dépourvus de la notion de prudence et de sens commun dans son équipage ?

Roronoa n'était pas si neuneu qu'il n'en avait l'air, puisqu'il avait vite compris où son intérêt était : sous l'égide d'Œil de Faucon. Inutile d'essayer de lui faire remarquer que ce dernier n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour le soigner, après son crash sur l'île. L'épéiste ne semblait de toute façon pas très enclin à recevoir une quelconque forme de commisération de la part du grand corsaire ; son enseignement seul comptait.

Alors, avait commencé une longue cohabitation entre le glacial Mihawk, le déterminé Zoro, et sa petite personne insignifiante.

Au début, Perona s'était lamentée de ce que cette litanie interminable de croisements d'épées s'éternisait depuis des semaines sur fond invariablement gris perle du ciel. Pour tromper l'ennui, elle comptait les points en tortillant une mèche de cheveux torsadés, puis, quand Zoro s'était pris son énième déconfiture de la semaine, elle volait gracieusement vers lui pour commenter cette médiocre performance (pas qu'elle soit capable de rivaliser avec lui, mais chacun son ambition, n'est-ce pas ?). Elle n'essayait pas de lui remonter le moral, jamais. Sa spécialité, c'était justement l'inverse. Cette tête de mousse la rembarrait sèchement, ne se doutant pas qu'il s'agissait d'une couverture pour qu'elle puisse discrètement évaluer l'étendue de ses nouvelles contusions. Petite, elle recousait déjà elle-même ses poupées de chiffons, ce n'était pas sa faute si, depuis lors, elle avait acquis une certaine conscience médicale.

Pendant un temps, elle crut que c'était Zoro qui allait donner un sens à sa vie. Il ne la voyait pas plus que les autres, un fantôme aphone et translucide aurait eu plus de présence qu'elle, mais c'était dans ses bras frêles que Mihawk le jetait quand il pissait le sang après un entraînement. Elle avait pris le coup de main, à force, Perona. Et elle jurerait entendre un mot de remerciement grommelé de mauvaise grâce quand elle finissait de rafistoler l'escrimeur.

Ces instants rares, infimes, où transpirait un peu de gratitude, c'était peut-être idiot, mais Perona avait appris à les cultiver. Elle en venait à espérer que Roronoa revienne monstrueusement mutilé à chaque duel, seulement pour grappiller encore un peu de reconnaissance, un fragment de considération, une gerbe de lumière. Son cœur faisait des embardées ridicules et elle se sentait minable de se raccrocher à ces miettes d'attention, mais elle avait l'impression que ces étincelles donnaient une couleur à son existence, enfin.

C'était elle aussi qui l'avait soigné lorsqu'il avait perdu son œil gauche. Le cri atroce qu'il avait poussé l'avait tirée de sa somnolence Mihawk, froid, lui avait ordonné de transporter le blessé à l'intérieur. Perona, qui n'avait jamais traité ce genre de plaies loin d'être bénignes, avait surmonté le dégoût que lui inspirait la profonde entaille, sans savoir si les gémissements étranglés de Zoro lui donnaient un peu de courage, ou la faisaient se sentir coupable d'avoir souhaité telle mutilation. Alors qu'elle sentait une certaine fatigue nerveuse la gagner, au bout d'une heure d'opération, Œil de Faucon avait finalement pris le relais, et elle s'était effondrée sur la couche d'à côté, nauséeuse.

Une demi-douzaine d'heures plus tard, Perona avait émergé du sommeil pour trouver Zoro, assis en tailleur sur son lit, regardant pensivement son reflet dans la lame de son katana. D'un air faussement désinvolte, elle avait baillé qu'il devrait plutôt se rendormir et attendre que la fièvre baisse. Au lieu de cela, le sabreur avait déclaré sans préambule, dans un sourire fugace : « _Un œil, ce n'est rien. Il faudra au moins qu'il m'arrache un bras et une jambe pour que j'abandonne ! _» Perona en était restée stupéfaite. D'ailleurs, de la façon dont il le disait, on avait le sentiment qu'un bras et une jambe, c'était encore insuffisant.

Le bretteur, bien que peu causant et obsédé par la bataille, pouvait rayonner, parfois. Perona sentait en lui une part d'ombre qui valait presque la sienne, mais ce n'était qu'une éclipse qui dissimulait sa véritable clarté. C'était indistinct, comme une aura, une sensation furtive mais bien réelle qui accentuait le fossé entre eux, cette certitude amère qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

Si la lumière a besoin de l'ombre pour jaillir, alors la réciproque est aussi vraie : l'obscurité a besoin de la lumière pour exister. L'ultime clarté n'est-elle pas une juste répartition d'ombres et de lumière ? Perona, fille de l'ombre, aurait aimé pouvoir rester éternellement dans ce rayon de soleil. Elle en connaissait d'autant plus l'inestimable valeur qu'elle n'avait cohabité qu'avec les ténèbres. Cependant, méritait-elle seulement mieux que l'obscurité ? Qu'avait-elle à offrir, elle, en échange de cette chaleur salutaire ?

Zoro étant d'une nature solitaire et peu expansive, elle ne s'étonnait pas outre mesure qu'il ne se confie pas à elle, et s'abstienne de tout commentaire sur ses progrès. Parfois seulement, au hasard d'un échange où ils n'avaient pas encore haussé la voix, un nom de camarade, un nom que Perona ne connaissait pas, lui échappait ; sur sa lancée, l'escrimeur paraissait sur le point d'en dire plus, de s'ouvrir, d'oublier cette insupportable retenue ; et Perona avait beau garder sagement le silence, guettant trop souvent ce léger débordement sans s'en rendre compte, le spadassin finissait toujours par s'interrompre et secouer la tête d'un air dérouté, comme si l'idée-même de s'appesantir sur ce sujet avec une fille comme elle était absurde. Il la plantait là, redevenant l'homme distant et renfrogné qu'elle connaissait, ignorant à quel point il la frustrait.

Ils étaient si différents, et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, l'épéiste et elle étaient assurément compatibles. Il faut du bruit pour créer du silence, dit-on ; c'était pour cette raison que Perona la volubile se complaisait en la compagnie de Zoro le taciturne. Même s'il ne s'épanchait pas en sa présence et ne se laissait jamais aller à parler de ses nakama ou de leurs aventures ; même s'il lui refusait le privilège d'une amitié. Perona l'appréciait, quoi qu'elle en dise. Pour tous ces silences au goût de paix et de sérénité, lorsque, entre deux entraînements, l'escrimeur acceptait le thé qu'elle avait préparé, et s'asseyait quelques minutes avec elle. Pour ses regards lointains qu'il ne lui adressait pas, perdu qu'il devait être dans des souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés, mais qui semblaient allumer une flamme dans ses yeux éteints. Pour cette lumière qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de diffuser…

Leur vie était réglée comme du papier à musique, et Perona avait presque oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une parenthèse dans la sienne.

Un jour, exactement deux ans après l'arrivée de Zoro, ce dernier annonça qu'il devait repartir pour l'archipel des îles Sabaody. Trop fière, elle attendit que Mihawk la désigne pour guider le spadassin jusqu'à bon port ; ce qu'il fit, sans s'embarrasser de politesses.

Alors, durant la traversée, elle avait attendu que Zoro lui demande de rejoindre son équipage. Elle l'avait rêvé, ce moment, où l'orgueilleux bretteur, d'un ton bourru, lui dirait simplement de se dépêcher de monter à bord de leur navire. Le silence qui régnait sur la caravelle, au lieu de l'angoisser, la confortait dans son intuition, et les embruns sur son visage embaumaient l'air comme un avant-goût de bonheur. Elle trépignait, elle voyait là le faible éclat de l'aurore d'une vie qui valait enfin la peine d'être vécue, cet instant du jour où l'obscurité s'efface pour laisser place à la lumière du commencement. Elle avait attendu. Jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le cœur lourd et les yeux brillants comme des bouts de verre, elle regardait le bateau des Mugiwara, protégé par le revêtement spécial, se faire engloutir dans les eaux, emportant avec lui Zoro et les espoirs stupides qu'elle avait placés en lui.

Sourire tordu et gorge serrée, Perona rappela à elle ses fantômes et, dans la confusion ambiante, les éclats de voix et le retour des ténèbres glacées, son ombre se perdit.

* * *

« La fortune est de verre et, lorsqu'elle éblouit  
Soudain elle se brise, et c'est comme son dernier bruit. »

— Publius Syrius, _Sentences._

* * *

J'ai peut-être été un peu trop dure avec les personnages. Mihawk notamment (on dirait pas comme ça mais je l'aime bien en fait) qui passe vraiment pour un salaud, mais même les deux autres. Enfin, j'avais une idée bien précise de la teneur de ce texte avant de l'écrire, alors ce sont davantage les persos qui ont dû s'adapter à l'ambiance que l'inverse, ce qui n'est pas forcément très intelligent en soi, mais bon, ça explique en partie pourquoi c'est aussi peu riche en bons sentiments. Néanmoins, je me plais à imaginer Perona de cette façon (une fille qui ne paie pas de mine pour cacher quelque chose de plus douloureux, mais qu'elle a elle-même du mal à cerner), comme une Nico Robin qui aurait vu sa chance passer. C'est aussi dans cet angle que je conçois la relation Zoro/Perona, ni amitié ni inimitié, ni tendresse ni agressivité, et c'est en cela que je la trouve intéressante. Dommage qu'elle ne soit que trop brièvement évoquée dans le manga ^^ (mais je ne désespère pas de revoir Perona un jour ! NEGATIVE HOLLOW !)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Et je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être avec un SanZo lemoneux... ouais non là ce sera vraiment dans très longtemps... mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille... Tchuss !


End file.
